


Mine Forever

by Daddy_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attack on Titan AU, Blood Drinking, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), BoyxBoy, Eren - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Eren, Smut, Top Eren, Uke Levi, Yaoi, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, vampire eren x werewolf levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Heichou/pseuds/Daddy_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview:</p><p>Approaching the dark eerie door ways of the castle on that stormy night Levi Ackerman slowly crept up the gray stone steps toward the large wooden set of double doors each bond down with dull and weary golden bolts made of steel and iron. Cold and old yet still strong similar to the man that roaming behind the chambers of that castle. The raven hair male armed with a series of wooden stakes and an axe laid apon his back in a brown sack was there too finally terminate the blood-thirsty beast that lived within these walls. A vampire hunter and one of the best. He was sharp, ruthless, and perfect for the job. But this beast was different. Levi had faced him before but was never able to finish the job. This was an ordinary vampire, this one was named Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Forever

Approaching the dark eerie door ways of the castle on that stormy night Levi Ackerman slowly crept up the gray stone steps toward the large wooden set of double doors each bond down with dull and weary golden bolts made of steel and iron. Cold and old yet still strong similar to the man that roaming behind the chambers of that castle. The raven hair male armed with a series of wooden stakes and an axe laid apon his back in a brown sack was there too finally terminate the blood-thirsty beast that lived within these walls. A vampire hunter and one of the best. He was sharp, ruthless, and perfect for the job. But this beast was different. Levi had faced him before but was never able to finish the job. This was an ordinary vampire, this one was named Eren. He was witty and constantly staying one step ahead of the hunter. As Levi entered the dimly light caste the heels of his dark brown leather boots clicking against the stone floor. The only sources of light being the flashes of lighting through the church style windows portraying stories of beasts feeding on humans and a lit path of torches down the halls. Coming across a curved set of two stair cases leading up to one hallway Levi choose the one on the left climbing the tall case eventually reaching his destination. His intuition telling him his target lay behind a second set of large wooden arch doors. Slowly pushing open the right door the sound of the old wood squeaking loudly echoed throughout the room. The room was bare expect a single open coffin with a still body of the vampire lying inside sleeping peacefully. “Good morning Eren.” Cooed the hunter as he carefully climbed into the coffin hovering over the sleeping monster taking a moment to gaze apon the gentle features of his restful pale face before slowly leaning forward pressing his lips against the vampires. “And Good night.” The hunter reached behind his back gripping to the axe and raising it above his head. Right at that very moment the sleeping vessel that lay below him awoke. A pair of blood red scarlet eyes shot open and widened as he quickly dashed away like a gust of air out of harm’s way just before the axe came down striking the violet cushion of silk outline of the coffin making it spill of its cotton contents. An echo of a mischievous chucking filled the room as Levi frantically looked around for the beast jolting as suddenly Eren stood in front swarmed by bats as he tilted Levi’s chin up with his finger. “You’re so mean.” He teased as he eyed Levi with his large set of scarlet orbs directly into the hunter’s icy gray ones. “What a great way to start off my day!” He exclaimed cheerful as he trailed his finger down Levi’s jugular vein traveling down his pale neck making Levi growl and slap his hand away in a reflex “Thank you for that kiss by the way, your lips are quiet warm.” He added with a smirk as he circled around the hunter dragging his slender finger down his torso. The irritated hunter groaned as he quickly pulled a stake from his sack striking it at Eren but the vampire was fast as he took hold of the raven’s wrists tightly imbedding dark red crest shapes on his pale skin due to his long black painted finger nails. The hunter grimaced as he struggled in the brunette’s harsh grasp as he glared up at his hostile. “Now, now let’s not be too rash.” The monster teased in a mocking tone as he flashed a wide smirk showing the tips of his pointed white fangs. “I’m not playing these games with you Eren. Quit toying with me! If you’re going to kill me then just do it!” Levi spat as the vampire tightened his grip on Levi’s wrists painfully tight refusing to release his prey as he only chucked at his remark of killing him. Eren kept the hunters wrists captive in one hand as he used the other to pull Levi closer and gripped his jaw line to till his chin up forcing him to look up at him. “Haha… Kill you. I wasn’t even thinking of it. But you’re too interesting of prey not to toy with… I don’t expect to be finished with you for a while. In fact this time I don’t even plan on letting you go.” Levi shuttered as the vampires low voice turned into more of a purr as he leaned in closer to his face. Their eyes intently locked in each other’s gaze. Levi felt his body growing weaker as his breath hitched slowly as started to quicken. ‘Ah, shit…. Why can’t I move?’ Levi pondered as he worried the more he felt he was falling into this monsters spell like a moth to a flame. But the two found themselves in a passionate and heated lip embrace. The hunter’s eyes closed as he melted into Eren. The vampires hands cautiously releasing the hunters waists and making their way down to his waist pulling him closer to press their body’s together. The hunter moaned into the kiss as the beast pressed him forcefully against the stone wall gripping the hunters cravat ripping it away from his neck as a long slender finger made its way sliding down the buttons of his shirt breaking them off the fabric so his shirt would part revealing his small but muskier pale build. Levi whined softly as Eren’s wet muscle invaded his wet craven conquering every inch of it claiming as much of Levi as he could. Eren pulled away a bit as he stared into the slightly cracked open eyes of the flustered raven with his own never having their tongues part as they caressing each other between the space between the two’s parted lips before he fully pulled away leaving a long trail of saliva connecting both of their bottom lips. The brunette chucked at the panting mess he made of the serious hunter became nothing more than a lustfully dog in heat. “I would prefer to drink from you Levi… But I’d like to do so as you are in your true form….” At those words suddenly the hunter snapped out of his trace as his eyes widened and he shook his head. “Are you fucking serious? Do you really think you’d ever let a disgusting beast like you feed from me.” He growled as he pushed Eren away and pulling a second stake from his sack aiming it toward the monster, but with only the quick blink of an eye Eren leapt up into the air and was gone. Only the sound of his eerie sadistic laugher echoing throughout the room till saddened the curtains where pulled back exposing the light of the full moon standing out looming into the once darkened room and Eren appeared in front of Levi swarmed by bats as he slashed his nails across his chest. The warm crimson blood that was once contained beneath his flesh spilled out slow done his perfect white skin. The hunter grimaced as he clutched his fist over his chest and cried out as he feels on his knees toward the hard concrete floor. “Tch, y-you bastard… how did you…. - AAH!” The ravenette cried out as he panted heavy. The wound all already starting to heal as he glared up at the vampire who only gave him a sly smirk as he watched the hunter transform before his eyes. “You really didn’t think that I didn’t know the beast that you truly are… The one that you try to ignore and hide… I can see your true nature Levi, and that’s why we are so alike.” Levi growled and launched himself at Eren pushing him down onto the ground. The vampire stared up at the hunter eyes widened in surprise at his sudden actions. Levi hovered over Eren on his hands and knees panting heavily but now a pair of fluffy raven wolf ears stood perked up on his head, his once stormy gray eyes now an icy cold light blue, his pupils now vertical slits almost cat like, and a long brushy black tail attached to his lower back. Those he was mostly still in his human form his long claw like nails were obvious along with his other features. “Much better…” Eren cooed as he ran one of his cold pale hands through the raven’s soft hair making the werewolf lowly his ear as his hand crossed over it. Levi whined softly as Eren lightly scratched his nail over Levi’s jaw line to the underside of his chin as he tilted his head up having them lock eyes again. The hunter whimpering as he felt himself slipping back into the monsters trace. His large sets of scarlet eyes were so hypnotic and alluring. They dragged the hunter in making him vulnerable and weak allowing himself to fall into the vampires will with such ease. “Good… you’re mine now Levi…” He whispered lowly into his ear as he dragged his wicked tongue up the shell and pulled on his lobe with his teeth as he trailed his roaming hands down his curved back to the hem of his black pants hooking his fingers under the fabric of his boxers as well pulling down the articles of clothing. Without warning of any kind Eren lifted up Levi’s tail and spread his plump cheeks as he pushed his long slender fingers is into his tight entrance, Levi’s tight walls contracted and clutched around the two digits as they thrusts forward into him. The werewolf trembled as small whimpers and moans escaped his lips as turned his neck looking back toward the boy’s digits penetrating him. “A-ah… no... Please, s-stop...” He begged as Eren ignored his pleading cries only chucking lowly as he watched his hunter now become his pray crumble under his touch. “Do you really want me to stop now? I’m making you feel good, are you being unappreciative toward your master.” He hissed in a dangerously low tone, his hot breath hitting against the skin of his neck as he dragged his throbbing fangs over his skin making the raven shutter and tremble in fear. “E-Eren… N-no, please... I don’t want this.” Eren hummed as he latched his lips onto his pale skin sucking it softly marking the flesh all over with deep purple and red bruises, pushed his fingers in deeper into him stretching his hole. Slowly sitting up Eren turned the two over so he was now the one on top of Levi. The raven writhed under Eren squirming and arching his back as he grew more flustered each time Eren thrusted his digits deeper into him. His large cock stood swollen and erect, his legs spread widen as if being put on display, his mouth hung open as he frantically panted, his chest heaving as his nipples stood perky. His predator looking pleased with his reactions above him. “Your words say one this but your body tells me another. I’m thinking that you want more… Like you’d prefer me to be deep inside you while a feed from your delicate neck.” Eren licked his lips just at eyeing his toys body; he removed his fingers from Levi causing him to whine and desperately roll his hips forward particular being to be entered again. “Nngh... please wait I…”  
“You what?”  
“I-I… mmf…”  
“Tell me Levi… satisfy me in giving in. Stop fighting it. Give in Levi.” Eren undid his trousers only to expose his long throbbing length and pressed the tip against the raven’s entrance teasing his hole as he started rubbing his cock over his entrance. “Mmm… So beautiful, I’ve never seen such a gorgeous untouched skin. I’m so thirsty… Let me drink from you Levi.” The hunter whimpered as he grinded his hips forward as he was once more forced to stare into those deep alluring eyes. “Y-You’re so thirsty…” The raven whispered back in a dazed like voice as he tilted his head back exposing himself in submission Eren. The brunette licked his plump pale lips as he leaned down gliding his tongue up his neck. “Mmm… yes I’m very thirsty; let me devour you Levi… Let me have all of you.” The vampire hissed before burying his sharp, throbbing fangs deep into his flesh breaking the skin and pushing his length roughly within him. Levi arched his back as he screamed out in the mix of pain and pleasure. His arms quickly wrapping around the boy’s torso, nails clinging to the skin and scratching across tearing it open even through the fabric of his clothes. His legs wrapping around his waist pulling him down closer to him wincing as he was pushed inside him deep. Levi felt so full as Eren countiuely pounded his cock deep into him mercilessly thrust after thrust, while he slowly gulped down the werewolf’s blood savoring the sweet taste with each sip. Eren gasped lightly as he pulled away for a moment, blood staining his bottom lip as it ran down the corners of his lips as he gazed down at the wolf he had trapped beneath him. The hunter laid a panting mess, neck wounds spilling of his warm crimson blood, his ear’s laid flat against his head and fresh tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. The vampire’s lips curved into a satisfied smirk as a low throaty chuckle emerged from his chest. “Mmm, yes perfect… So weak trapped in my grasp...” He thrusted faster making Levi wince and whimper as he clung to Eren for dear life. His one eye closed and another cracked open slightly making him look irresistible. “You’ve tempted for so long. Every time I’ve encountered you, you’ve made me want you. And now you’re mine… and I’m going to devour you. Consume all of you, drain you of most of your blood and chain you on display for myself only to set you free when I desire for you more making you a slave to me. You’ll give into me every demand.” Eren leaded down and lapped his tongue at Lev’s wound before sinking his teeth into him again as he reached down grasping Levi’s leaking cock in his hand stroking it slowly. “I do this Levi but I love you… and now I have you and I can’t get enough… You’ll learn to love me…and if you don’t I’ll have to kill you.” The beasts tone grew low and dark at his words and he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist pulling the wolf into his lap and thrusting up into him making him quiver and moan endlessly into Eren’s ear as Eren was holding the back of his head up to support him weak body. “I-I’m… yourr’s…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the ereri doushijui "Love me to the bone."


End file.
